Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{2}{3}-3\dfrac{5}{9} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {3} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {3} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=11 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{6}{9}-\dfrac{5}{9}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 11+\dfrac{1}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 11\dfrac{1}{9}$